supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 32
Synopsis for "The Men of Tomorrow, Chapter One: Ulysses" In a secret base beneath Omaha, Nebraska, 25 years ago, a disastrous hazardous leak occurred at the Ulysses Research Centre, requiring the scientists, who left their military jobs to work there, to evacuate in a hurry. Among them, Bridget and Peter found themselves locked inside their lab because their superiors believed that the strange matter they discovered from Dimension Two could not be contained. It had already absorbed the east wing. With horror, Bridget realized that the lab was set to self-destruct, though Peter warned that their own lives were forfeit. The key thing would be to prevent the strange matter from escaping and consuming the earth. However, Bridget and Peter had brought their infant son to the lab on that day, and his well-being was of more import. Desperately, they hurried back to Dimension Four, in the hope that they could save their baby by sending him to that uncharted universe. Probes had proved that there was intelligent life, and a world not so different from their own in that dimension, but the air there is theorized to empower human physiology with super-human abilities. Hoping that the people of this world would accept their boy, they sent their son into the portal to Dimension Four, and were both consumed in the self-destruction of the facility. Today, in Metropolis, Jimmy Olsen's attempts to get good photos of Superman in battle with Titano are something of a disappointment to Perry White at the Daily Planet. Perry can't help but wonder why Jimmy even works at the Planet, given that his parents left him millions of dollars' inheritance. Despite that, Jimmy spends all his time trying to get front page photos. Jimmy responds that when his parents get off the charges from the allegations against them, they will surely demand that he pay them back. Sympathetically, Perry offers Jimmy a lunch voucher, and warns him to try to get more than a red and blue blur, next time. Before Jimmy can hurry off to eat, he runs into Clark Kent, who was called by Perry. The editor explains that he has been in the business for 35 years, and since then, he has seen amazing things in the headlines of his paper - mostly to do with Superman. However, now, Lex Luthor is making headlines as a hero. As disturbing as this is to him, it is helping the paper - but Perry insists that he needs Clark to come back to work for him. Clark is naturally reticent, and Perry warns that for years he's watched Clark distance himself from his friends. He had numerous chances to ask Lois Lane out and he missed out, letting Jonathan Carroll take advantage. Perhaps returning to the Planet will give Clark the opportunity to rebuild his relationships with people. Feeling somewhat indignant about the talk with Perry, Clark returns to his apartment that night, and tries to call his friends in Wonder Woman and Batman, but neither is free to talk to him. Sighing, he eats his dinner alone, noting that he is still not good enough to rival his mother's cooking. Meanwhile, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen aren't having the greatest of evenings either. Sighing, Clark thumbs through his old photo album of his life with his parents, before they died. He is distracted by the faint sound of someone calling for help. Hurriedly, he dons his uniform and swoops out the window. What he finds is a large spacecraft destroying parts of town with energy blasts. When Superman attempts to intervene, he is sent careening back to earth. From afar, a cloaked observer comments that it was he who taught Clark Kent - Superman - to get up again when he's knocked down. Superman does exactly that, and faces the pilot of the spacecraft, but this alien is quite powerful. Suddenly, a portal opens between the two of them, and a man emerges, to tackle the alien. He and Superman team up to attack the alien, and the successfully bring it down. Thanking the newcomer for his help, the man is surprised to learn that Superman speaks English. When he learns that he's in America, the man is convinced that it is not possible. The alien they stopped had promised to find his homeworld and destroy it. He had not believed that Earth had even survived. The man introduces himself as Ulysses, the Last Son of Earth though it has become apparent that he certainly isn't the Earth's last son. He is no longer alone. Appearing in "The Men of Tomorrow, Chapter One: Ulysses" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Ulysses *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Lois Lane Villains *Titano *Klerik Other Characters *Bridget Quinn *Peter Quinn *'Mr. Wolfingham' Locations *'Nebraska' **'Omaha' ***'Ulysses Research Center' *Metropolis **Daily Planet Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-32 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_32 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-32-the-men-of-tomorrow-chapter-one-ulysse/4000-457586/ Category:Superman: Volume 3